The field of the present invention is small, four-wheel, all terrain vehicles of the type having straddle seating and the overall arrangement thereof.
All terrain vehicles have been developed with straddle seating incorporating both two and four wheel drive. Such vehicles often employ a handlebar type steering mechanism to be gripped by the rider and footpegs extending laterally outwardly from the vehicle to accommodate the rider's feet. Depending on the complexity of the mechanism, suspension systems may be incorporated to provide a smoother ride.
In spite of the generic name for such vehicles employing large balloon tires as "all terrain vehicles" there necessarily are practical limits to the terrain which may be surmounted. With substantial irregularities, obstacles and the like found in the path of the vehicle, practical limits do exist for such vehicles. Other limits to the design of such vehicles also exist. For example, the size of the rider influences the location of handlebars, seats and footpegs.